A long walk down the aisle
by SimoneSmit
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are on a mission that will change their lives forever. Someone is kidnapping, torturing and killing newly-wed marines and their spouses. Kensi and Deeks are the bait. Will the killer have them in his sight? Will Kensi finally realize she is madly in love with Marty Deeks and if so will that cloud her judgement? #DENSIforever!
1. Chapter 1

As she made her way down the aisle their eyes met. It was as if time was a moment they were the only two people in the world. She took his breath away... a vision in a poofy white dress. She always told him that when and if she got married it would be a simple ceremony, no more than fifty guests and it would never in a million years involve a puffy dress... but there she was and if I may add- rocking it. Her beautiful curly brown hair was hanging on her shoulders with a loose strand brushing her cheek. "I love you Kensi Marie Blye" Deeks thought to himself as she and Callen made their way to him. He looked around in the small church and saw Hetty, Sam, Eric and Nell were trying to contain their happiness... even Granger had half a smile on his face. After what felt like an eternity Kensi finally reached the front where he was waiting for her. Callen kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. The music stopped and the pastor took his place.

"**_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."_**

Deeks knew Kensi was beautiful. But when she entered the small church he was positive that he has never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life. He didn't listen much to what the pastor had to say. He was too busy taking in every aspect of her face.

**_"Do you George Micheal Brown take Quinn Fern McNamara to be you lawfully wedded wife?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi couldn't help but frown in annoyance... She should've known Deeks would bring Fern into this. She was so happy that for once she would be someone other than Fern. The moment he smiled at her all was forgiven. After all it was their wedding day. A fake wedding but still a wedding.

**_"I believe that the couple prepared their own vows"_**

Everything Deeks had planned to say was suddenly forgotten as soon as Kensi looked at him with that big brown eyes. He had prepared something formal and fitting but for the first time ever Marty Deeks brain completely shut down and he was tongue-tied. He decided it be best if he just spoke from his heart.

**_"Quinn, the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew you were special.I knew we were going to have an adventure. I love the way that you look at me like no one ever has... and that smile... that smile is something nothing can compare to. I love everything about you for better or worse. Most of all I love that you love me... even with all my flaws. Now let's embark on this adventure!"_**

A tear fell down Kensi's cheek. She never expected this to be so real. She tried her best to contain herself because it was at that very moment that she realized that she was in love with Marty Deeks. The 'thing' was amusing and she enjoyed flirting with Deeks but it wasn't until this very moment that she realized the 'thing' was love. It took a poofy dress, a bogus wedding and a church filled with friends and family for her to realize that she wanted the American dream... the white picket fence with children running around the pool in the summer time. She would make lemonade and warn them to be careful.

**_"George, when we first met I thought you were self-centered and presumptuous... but as I got to know you, I was proven wrong. And I have never been happier to be proven wrong. I love so many things about you, but if I have to choose just one it would be your heart of gold. I love myself the best when I'm with you. So the answer is yes... I will spend my life enjoying this adventure with you!" _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little time jump…**

**This is the days leading up to the wedding**

They have been working this case for a week now. Newly-wed marines and their better halves were kidnapped, tortured and killed. This is a deranged serial-killer at work. The only thing all the couples had in common was the fact that they were all newly-weds. They varied from blondes to brunettes, Caucasian to African-American. This killer did not have a type. It wasn't until two days ago that Nell realized that all of the weddings were a spur-of-the-moment idea before they deployed. The only place they could have a wedding planned in less than five days is _"Cindy's walk down the aisle" _She was known for creating miracles. That is when the team made yet another connection to the six cases. Kensi and Deeks went undercover as an engaged couple to lure out the killer. They think he is part of Cindy's small team of eight people, or someone she works closely with. All of their background checks came back clean so they had absolutely no idea who the killer might be.

They entered Cindy's small office. It was filled with bright colours and the walls were plastered with pictures of smiling couples on their wedding day. The furniture didn't match but one got the idea that it wasn't supposed to. Yet everything in the room came together perfectly. Deeks put his arm around Kensi's shoulder. She looked at him and asked him what he thinks he was doing. He smiled his Deeks- smile and replied "Selling it, fiancé" Kensi opened her mouth to say something but a blonde woman in her late-twenties entered the room. She glanced at the wall clock. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize it was already eleven o'clock, you must be George and Quinn… You know you two make the cutest couple. I can tell you two are going to make it. You seem so in love. I'm sorry. I'm rambling, I'm sure you think I say this to every couple but there just seems to be so much trust between the two of you. You know that's the foundation of a marriage… trust" Kensi and Deeks gave each other the "wow, this is one perky person" look. Cindy looked at them and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Cindy Mason, the owner. Before we start let me tell you a little more about the business. I started the business three years ago. I wanted to give young couples a chance to get married before they deployed. I got the idea from my mother who never got to have a big wedding because my father had to deploy a few days after he proposed. They got married at the reverend's house that same afternoon. They've been happily married for 47 years now"

Over the next few days Kensi realized she enjoyed playing Quinn. Quinn allowed Kensi to explore a side of her that she rarely showed. Deeks enjoyed playing George too. He loved going undercover, it was the best part of his job. It was his specialty. There was only one thing he loved more than going undercover and that is going undercover with Kensi. Other than Kensi, Deeks admitted to himself that he was in love with her. He knew she was going to be more to him than just a partner or friend early in their partnership. He has never trusted anyone more than he trusted her. He didn't have an easy childhood and he couldn't trust anyone at LAPD because he knew nobody liked him. It was hard learning to trust when he first joined NCIS.

The two days they spent planning this wedding had been a lot of fun. They had a cake tasting, a dress-fitting and of course dancing lessons. Cindy's team was almost like their team… a family. Everyone had their own specialty. Cindy planned the weddings with her assistant Lisa who doubled as a dance instructor. Manny and Claire were responsible for all things edible. Sonny, Zack and Dan were waiters and Todd was responsible for clean-up. It was hard to think that one of them might be the killer. One of them is so good at pretending that Kensi and Deeks had a hard time trying to figure out who was the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Sonny, Zack and Dan were all part-time students. The kills were controlled so it is highly unlikely that the killer is that young although they cannot rule them out. At this stage of the investigation everyone is a suspect. They believe the killer to be somewhere between 25 and 40 years of age. Something happened in his life recently that sent him over the edge. This stressor is why he started to kill. He is controlled enough not to leave any evidence behind but once he has his victims tied up he loses control and lashes out. After he has been torturing them for two days he kills them and disposes of the bodies in a field. The overkill and torture suggest rage and for the unsub the kills are personal.

**This is from the killer's POV**

He looked at them. So happy… it made him sick to his stomach. Their love, their happiness, but they will see! They will see that their hasty decisions will only bring them pain! He was the good guy once and it got him nowhere. He will never be gullible enough to believe in true love ever again. When he first started working with Cindy he couldn't believe that she would encourage such hasty decisions. He knew better than anyone to wait. Over the years he has grown to like Cindy. She always greeted him with a warm smile. Everyone seemed to be unaware of his existence. They walk past him as if he is a ghost. For two days in a week he is in control and everything is about him. He could've spared himself so much heartache and agony if he had realized sooner what a good stress releaser this was.

Here they come. They looked so in love he almost regretted what he was planning to do to them the day after their wedding day. The brown-haired lady said something to her blonde fiancé that made his face drop. All the regret that he felt a second ago was gone! He could already see the cracks in their marriage. He smiled at the thought of the previous couple. The woman pleaded for her life. She assured him that she was very much in love with her husband. She was almost convincing but the fact that she plead for her life instead of her husband's was evidence enough that she didn't love him like she should. After all- actions speak louder than words…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews Tilly33, K0nfliction, Sometimenow. You guys seriously made my day... no, my week. SunnyCitrus: Hahaha, yes... I am a Criminal Minds ****freak ****.**

**Okay, so the killer is one sick puppy and a little unstable. Stuff from his past makes him an extremely distrusting person and in his eyes every couple is just pretending to be in love with each other. I don't want to reveal too much... Hope you enjoy!**

**This is still the days leading up to the wedding and the actual wedding day just before the church ceremony and the reception.**

When Nell made that connection everyone jumped into action. Ideas on how to infiltrate was tossed around at the table. One thing was sure they needed to act fast and efficient. The killer was becoming more at ease and the victim's started showing up closer together. After a discussion they decided it be best that the whole team go. The unsub was extremely dangerous and derailing fast. Kensi and Deeks will go in as the engaged couple. Callen will go in as Kensi's older brother, Christopher. They had trouble finding Sam a cover-story, but Deeks came up with the perfect idea… not just for the op but also to get back at Callen and Sam who had embarrassed him just that morning at the coffee place. He was engaged in a conversation with a superhot blonde waitress. She was just about to give him her number when the two showed up. Sam came up to him shouting at him to stop stalking Callen, that he should just accept that their relationship is over and that he is with Sam now. Not only did the blonde waitress call him "a guy who stalks his ex and should learn to let go" but everyone stared at him. He can never show his face there again.

"So it is settled Mr. Hanna will go undercover as Mr. Callen's life-partner" Hetty smiled at the thought of that. She heard them talking in the bullpen about what they did that morning to the detective and when Deeks made the suggestion she couldn't help herself. She was glad the detective was sticking up for himself. He no longer was the underdog but their equal in almost every way. He looked at Kensi and saw her trying to contain her laughter. He knew she too was picturing them at the wedding pretending to be life-partners. Eric will be Deeks' brother and Nell his wife. They are needed on this operation to scan everyone as they enter the church to see if facial recognition gets a hit since there is no cameras anywhere near the church. It's a long shot but at this point they are desperate as the body count keep piling up. Hetty simply informed the team that she will be there too as they are so committed to their job the next time one of them will get married she will probably be dead.

Nell helped Kensi into the wedding gown. She slowly buttoned up the back. "Kens you look so beautiful, Cindy really is a miracle worker. I can't believe she did your hair and make-up… You look like a trophy-wife" Kensi smiled at Nell, she is such a sweet girl. "Thanks Nell, I don't know about trophy-wife but I'll take the compliment." Nell handed Kensi the earwick "Okay so we will hear everything but since the location is not one of ours we cannot plant cameras… but that shouldn't be a problem because he usually kidnaps them from their homes where he can study all the escape routes for days leading up to the day they return from their one night stay at the various hotels."

"You ready for this one partner?" Deeks' voice came over the earwick. Kensi had one final check in the mirror, straightened her dress, picked up the flowers and replied "Ready as I'll ever be!"

**_"Dancin' where the stars go blue. Dancin' where the evening fell. Dancin' in your wooden shoes. In a wedding gown..." _**

The music started as the couple opened the dance floor with "When the stars go blue" by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton. The moment Cindy played them as a possible song to open the dance floor they instantly fell in love with it. Kensi felt Deeks' hair tickle her cheek as they danced. It was as if she was in a trance. She had to keep reminding herself to be on the lookout for a killer. That this was after all just a mission... but it was so easy to get lost in Deeks' blue eyes. He smelt amazing... he smelt like Deeks. She had just admitted to herself three hours ago that she was in love with him. She can't believe he had this effect on her.

As the music ended everyone went back to their seats and the food was served. "This food is amazing... it's like heaven in my mouth" Deeks said in between bites. Kensi rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Yeah? You better enjoy it because you know as long as you're married to me dinner will involve a take-out menu" Deeks always teases Kensi about her cooking skills - or lack thereof. "Well I will eat take-out for the rest of my life as long as it means you are not going to try to broaden your horizons and I will end up sitting at a dinner table pretending to love every single bite… and having to clean up everything of the floor 'cause even Monty won't eat it" "You know what… you can just kiss m..." "AHEM! Photo for the album?" Granger interrupted with a camera in his hand. He decided at the last minute to join them on the mission and every excuse they tried as to why he couldn't come, didn't work. As Sam walked pass the bridal table he grumbled something about why couldn't he be the photographer. Callen looked at him and replied jokingly "Honey you know what they say about jealousy… it makes you nasty… now I don't want a repeat of what happened at your cousin's wedding" The bridal couple hearing what was playing out in front of them smiled amused at what they were hearing. "Aaaawww you guys, don't fight… the two of you is what made me believe in love. We can only hope that our relationship is as strong as yours" Kensi could see Sam and Callen were about to explode but she didn't care… she was having a ball"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so in South-Africa we use meters. I actually googled it and 1 meter= 3.28 feet for those of you who were wondering.**

"I don't think we should return to the office for a while after this mission" Deeks said with a smile on his face. "What has gotten into you? I have never seen you like this; if I'd known this side of you I would've recruited you in my master pranking plans months ago"

"Oh come on... I am not as uptight as you are making me out to be, and to answer your question... this was just good clean payback for what they had done to me over the years. They once made me wear a pink sombrero and a matching bikini" Deeks smiled at the thought of her in a bikini, "That is just horrible" he said sarcastically. "I know, everyone knows that I hate pink"

As the car pulled into a secluded lodge their conversation dried up. This mission might have been fun and games but this is where the dangerous part starts. They looked around. This was beautiful. Three wood cabins were standing about 6 meters apart surrounded by trees. If she hadn't known this was Los Angeles she might have thought this was somewhere in a woods, far, far away from a city. The driver carried their bags to the main entrance. The owners, a couple in their late fifties, greeted them. After about five minutes they knew about everything about the Foresters. They were Cindy's godparents and they've been married for 36 years. Mr. Forester was funny and energetic and his wife warm and welcoming.

"Well this is it… If you don't mind me asking, you don't look like the military type. Usually Cindy's clients are military" Mr. Forrester said to Deeks looking at his hair. "That's because I'm not sir. My wife Quinn over there is. I am actually a lawyer." After the Foresters left they sat on a couch in the small living room across the bed. Things have turned awkward really fast. "Soooo you looked nice today" Deeks tried to break the silence. "Thanks, you didn't look so bad yourself" The silence was deadly in the room and after a few minutes Kensi got up from the couch and said, "I enjoyed it more than I thought I would, the whole experience. I can imagine me having things I never thought I would want" Deeks looked at her smiling his lazy smile, "So what you're saying is seeing me in that tux made you change your mind… It was a game-changer" Kensi blushed. She was not about to admit to Marty Deeks she was in love with him. She was still trying to get used to it herself. Luckily her back was turned to him so he didn't see what effect his words had on her. She took the chocolate covered strawberries from the room service trey and went back to the couch, "No, what I'm saying is one day I would like to have a husband, maybe some children, white picket fence the whole enchilada… This has been a long day and I'm suddenly really tired, I'm going to bed" Kensi said in between yawns. She didn't just want to avoid the subject she really was tired.

Deeks took the strawberries and slowly ate them while thinking of what she said. She may have had her back turn to him but he saw her sudden change in behavior when he brought up that moment they shared in the church. She straightened her back and put the bowl of strawberries in front of her chest. Like a barrier protecting her heart. "One of these days Fern… you will realize that you cannot run away from love forever." Deeks thought to himself. He let out a huge yawn. He didn't realize how tired he was until now. The excitement of the day was probably too overwhelming. As he lay down next to her he looked at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair was spread out over the white pillow. She looked like an angel. He kissed her on her forehead and then sleep overwhelmed him too.

**This is from the killer's POV**

Everything in the room was dark. He walked to the dresser. Usually the rooms were scattered with their belongings but this room was almost as if nobody lived in it. If it wasn't for their steady breathing he would've thought the room was empty. Their bags are untouched at the foot of the bed. He silently opened the bathroom door. Nothing is out of place. He returned to the room to take a look around. Then he saw it. The gift he left in the room. He put it where the older couple would not see it. The bowl was almost empty. There were only three strawberries left. He turned around and walked over to the sleeping couple. They were still in the clothes they left the reception with. She was still in the white mini dress she changed into and he in his suit pants and a white shirt. Now why would they eat the strawberries before they changed into their 'honeymoon attire'? This was the weirdest couple he ever met. He had an odd feeling about them, and because of that feeling he is not following his usual routine. His gut feeling kept him alive in Iraq so he trusted it. He must work fast the sleeping drug he injected into the chocolate-covered strawberries was only good for about six more hours.

He pulled the covers off of them and gently took Kensi into his arms. She looked so much like Sarah. Even though he hated Sarah for what she did to him he still deeply cared for her. This just confused him and made him angrier. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He was going to have to have a talk with himself. Sarah is the whole reason he turned into this monster and now that he has an actual lookalike, the most real this will ever get next to the real thing, he is having second thoughts. He carried her out the back door and into the woods. He walked about a quarter mile to where his truck was parked and loaded her onto it. He tied her hands together and covered her mouth. He then hurried back to the cabin to see Deeks still sleeping on the bed. He wasn't as gentle with Deeks. He tied his hands and feet together and dragged him by his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay... I had a hectic week, but to reward you for your patience I will upload two chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Deeks could feel every single rock, every single grain of sand tearing at his flesh as he was being dragged for what seemed to be forever. Something was wrong. He could feel and hear everything happening to and around him but he couldn't open his eyes. He tried his best but failed. This reminded him of a movie he watched with Kensi once. Kensi? Where is she? What did this sick psycho do to her? As he was picked up and thrown onto something hard and cold he hit his head. He could hear someone breathing next to him. At first he thought it was the unsub but then he heard her moan. It was Kensi, she was safe. He felt his body relax a bit at the realization that she was next to him and seemingly unharmed. He gave into the pain from his head and blacked out. Maybe it was better this way.

Kensi woke surrounded by darkness. Everything blurred. As she tried to regain her focus she felt something restraining her hands. Where was she? The last thing she remembered is having a really awkward conversation with Deeks right before she went to bed. They couldn't have been kidnapped; they had studied this man's behaviour. He stuck to a schedule. This was not how he operated. It was way too early for him to make any moves. Callen and Sam were parked further up the road; they would've seen anything suspicious. They were never supposed to actually be kidnapped. They planned on making the arrest as soon as he entered their house the following evening. Cindy insisted on them spending at least one night somewhere other than their house and it was part of the usual routine the unsub followed. He waited for the couples to return to their home before he struck. As the room came into focus she looked around. She was lying on a mattress next to the wall she was chained to. The walls were damp and she could hear something dripping. She looked around and found the source of the sound. There was water dripping under the stairs. Stairs! She must be in some kind of basement. She closed her eyes, trying to adjust to the poorly lit basement. There were only two lamps situated on either side of the room. She looked around the room and saw Deeks lying lifelessly on the floor. She ran over to him but the chains tied to her wrists threw her against the wall. She got up again, this time slower, and tried to reach him. He was lying on his stomach with his arms outstretched in front of him. There were blood stains on his back. She could see it was small cuts due to the fact that his white shirt was clinging to his sweaty body. She could only reach his hand with the tip of her fingers. Tears formed in her eyes. She stopped herself from yelling out his name. She must remember to call him George… If the killer finds out that they are anyone other than who they pretended to be he might panic and kill them. They are trained to handle any amount of torture so this will buy them some time before they are rescued.

"George, please wake up, I need you to wake up now" Kensi cried out in desperation "George!"

Sam woke Callen up… They had an uneventful night parked up the road from where Kensi and Deeks stayed. Callen glanced at his watch 6 a.m. "You think Mr. and Mrs. Brown is awake yet? They have to check in with us in 15 minutes" Sam just continued eating his energy bar clearly not happy with the fact that he had to take the early shift. They played rock, paper, scissors on who gets the late shift and Callen had out-smarted him with his own west coast – east coast trick.

It is now 6:16 a.m. and Kensi and Deeks failed to check in. "Let's give them until 6:20 before we start breaking down doors" Sam said as Callen tensed. He could see his partner was worried. He on the other hand was sure they just overslept or something. One of them was awake the entire night and there were no cars that entered or left the lodge. After about another 5 minutes he was getting restless too. "Let's go G!" They jogged up to the cabin with their guns drawn. They counted to three and opened the door. "Clear" Callen yelled from the bathroom. "Clear" Sam said from the other side of the room. Sam walked over to the backdoor. It was unlocked. After a while he returned. "G, call Eric there are drag-marks that lead to the woods." The colour drained from Callen's face. "Dammit! We didn't cover the part of the woods. It wasn't necessary. Us being here was just a precautionary measure. He wasn't supposed to strike until tonight." They combed the room for evidence. Like the other cases they didn't find a shred of evidence. "G, when I spoke to the owners they said they showed Kensi and Deeks the room and left. They said they didn't order anything from room service" Callen looked up from what he was working on. "Why would they, they were stuffed after the reception" Sam pointed to a chocolate covered strawberry on the floor, "I think the killer dropped something on his way out. He made his first mistake" he bagged the strawberry "I'll send this to the lab."


	7. Chapter 7

When Abby Sciuto heard about Kensi and Deeks' disappearance she simply had to help the Los Angeles team find them. They might not be part of her immediate team but the loving Forensic Scientist liked them. She worked with them a few years ago and they had saved her life. She owed this to them. So when Hetty requested her help with the little evidence they had she didn't hesitate for one second. She analyzed the strawberry the unsub dropped at the scene. After she ran every possible test she still couldn't find any hits on what drug it is. She was about to slump back on her chair despondently when her eye caught a picture of her with the L.A. team taped to her desk. After she heard the news she searched for that picture in one of drawers. Whenever a case is personal Abby tapes a picture of the person in trouble to her desk. It is a way for her to cope because it encouraged her to think outside the box and it almost always gives them the much needed break in the case. She smiled at the photo. It was a hard case and everyone was not only physically but also emotionally worn down. She suggested a funny photo to lighten the mood. She made a thinking face with Callen and Eric kissing her on both cheeks. Sam did the bad-ass rocker pose, Nell stuck her tongue out and Hetty did the Gaga pose. Her eyes fell on Kensi and Deeks. He picked her up with a huge smile on his face. His eyes are squeezed shut and his nose crumpled up. He was roaring with laughter like a naughty schoolboy as she was slapping him with her free hand telling him to put her down with a smile on her face.

In her head she went over a list of drugs that are hard to identify and almost impossible to taste. She came up with nothing useful. "Think Abby, think!" She said while hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand as if to knock the answer in her head. She tried a new approach, going over every case on her computer when it hit her. Could this be a trial drug? It had been the case in a lot of cases in the past. She quickly searched on her computer. Typing like her life depended on it. She threw her empty Caf-Pow in the trash and reached for a new one, biting at the straw.

Eric was typing away doing his Eric-magic that only a few people in the world can even comprehend when Abby's face appeared on his screen. He let out a cuss under his breath. "Abby, you scared me wha…" Abby took an impatient sip from her Caf-Pow and interrupted him. "Eric there is no time, I figured it out and I need you to call Hetty. It's way worse than we anticipated." While Abby was talking Nell called Hetty's office, but as always the woman just appeared at the right time and Nell put the phone down.

"Miss Sciuto, what do you have for me?" Hetty was worried about her agents. On the outside she was as calm and composed as ever but in the inside her mind was spinning trying to figure out their next move. What was this man's end-game? What will happen to her agents? At least they had another 36 hours. He keeps them for 48 hours before he kills them and disposes of the bodies.

"Hetty it's worse than I thought… I racked my brain for this. At first I couldn't come up with anything but then I started going through old case files and then it hit me… It must be a trial-drug. I did a search and, you are not going to like this, the drug is a military experiment. It is called Dahlphihanion, Dahlias for short. The good thing is you need quite an amount to have the desired effect, the bad thing is before they recalled it 6 crates went missing during a break-in last year." Hetty adjusted her glasses, "Why was it recalled, miss Sciuto?" Abby's eyes scanned OPS. Callen and Sam had arrived in the meantime and she could see the worry in every member of the team's eyes. She was about to give them some extremely bad news. "I don't know how to tell you guys this, so I'm just going to come out and say it… the drug was invented for marines with PTSD to help them sleep at night. At first the drug seemed like a success but this is where it starts to get hinky. Some went into comas and when they finally awoken they said they heard everything around them but they couldn't open their eyes. Others went totally crazy. This one guy was temporarily paralyzed from his neck down. Then there were rare cases when the drug worked perfectly. So we have no idea how they their bodies will react to it."

Deeks could hear some lady shouting out the name George. **Dammit lady you're waking the entire neighborhood. **"George!" **There she goes again, George just answer her! Wait… she sounds a lot like Kensi. Why would Kensi call out for a man named George?** He forced himself to open his eyes. This was not his apartment. He was lying on the cold hard ground. His head was throbbing. What the hell happened to him? His memory came flooding back. He braced himself for the pain as he turned his head in search of Kensi. "Kens…" his voice was barely a whisper. She flinched when she saw the dried blood on his face, the blood came from his head. "Deeks, you have to call me Quinn okay, if he figures out who we really are, we are as good as dead." Kensi whispered back.

"Well well well… look who is finally awake," a sneering voice came from the top of the stairs. "Finally I was growing impatient. You know you wasted my precious time. We could have already started the fun but you two were both still out the last time I came to check on you." The light streaming in from behind him hid his face. "Who are you?" Kensi shouted at him. A maleficent and baleful laugh escaped his mouth. "You are all so predictable, it is always 'who are you' but you are forgetting the ever-popular 'what do you want from us…' it's sad really" As he started making his way down the stairs he cussed. "You spend all of last week with me and you can't even remember me" He was getting angry now. "You little hag." He walked over to her and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She looked up at him in recognition. "Jerry… your name is Jerry. I remember you, you are the organ player at the church," She swallowed and continued "I do remember you because I brought you coffee once remember? You haven't done anything wrong yet, you can let us go. No-one has to get hurt here Jerry" she tried to say his name as much as possible to remind him that he is not just a killer, he is a human being.


	8. Chapter 8

Deeks tried to get up but his limbs let him down. "I swear Jerry if you hurt her..." Deeks said in a weak voice before he collapsed again. A smile appeared on Jerry's face, "Georgie-boy, finally standing up for your woman? Actually I'm more interested in you. You see, I respect military personal, it's their lying, cheating better halves or in most cases worse halves I don't respect." With every word he became tenser until he gritted his teeth and spat out the words "GET UP"

This time Deeks gathered enough strength to stand on his feet. The room around him was still hazy and he had a hard time staying up. "So let me tell how this is going to go down… you are going to fight me. If you win I will let you go, but if I win… well you'll see." Before Deeks could react Jerry punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground. Kensi was yelling at Jerry to stop as he was kicking Deeks repeatedly. After a while it was as if he lost interest and waited for Deeks to move. "Come on George, you want your lady to see you as a weakling? Get up man… you are pathetic!" Deeks was coughing out blood but he still managed to get back on his feet. While Deeks was struggling to get up Jerry got a Taser from what Kensi guessed was his torture-toolbox. He was walking up to Deeks when Kensi's words stopped him,

"No, you are pathetic. You are the one who has us locked up in this basement, and you are the weakling. You fight my husband when I am the trained marine. You are so pathetic that you can't even fight your equal. Clearly he is not in a healthy state from whatever bloody drugs you pumped into our systems and he has lost so much blood from his head injury. So you are the pathetic one Jerry, choosing the clearly weaker one of us."

Kensi knew her words would agitate him. Tears were streaming from her dirt-stained face. They were sad tears but more than anything they were tears of determination. Against her better judgment she drew his attention to her. NCIS- training taught them than in a situation like this you should try and keep yourself safe in order to try and save your partner later if possible. She broke protocol because she would rather die than live even one day without Deeks. She knew that now. Seeing him on the floor did something to her and she would do anything to keep him out of harm's way.

Jerry turned around slowly. Throwing the Taser to the side and reaching for something in the toolbox, slowly pulling out a hunter's knife. He tardily walked up to Kensi and traced it along her jaw. "Quinnie… Quinnie… Quinnie… you should learn to shut-up, because I had a plan. You were going to go in a much quicker way, but now you are forcing my hand. His eyes turned cold and distant. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain… waiting for death. It never came; Deeks shouted something before it could.

"No, don't you dare… don't you dare beg for death to try and save my life, because the truth is my life means nothing without you, so Jerry you can kill me in the most horrific way possible. Just… just don't hurt her."

Tears were now freely streaming down Kensi's face. They were partners all these years, if she'd just listen to heart sooner then they could've had some time together, but she was stubborn. Now this was going to be over before it even started.

"No, because you promised, you promised that you won't get yourself killed all those months ago in the boatshed remember… Deeks you've never broken a promise to me before. Don't start now"

"Well that's not going to be a problem, princess," Jerry chimed in, "you are a marine so I think you are pretty familiar with the term 'never leave a man behind'… don't worry whoever I decide to kill first the other will soon follow." He looked pretty pleased with his choice of words but his smile soon faded, "why'd you call him Deeks?"

Deeks sat up with a diabolical laugh from his chest, "because you moron, we are not who you think we are. You are about to murder two federal agents."

Kensi needed to use Deeks' real name so he would know that what she said was real. What she felt for him was real. She did it for herself too; she needed his name to pass her lips one last time.

Then something surprising happened. He retreated from them. His facial expression turned blank; there was no telling what he was up to. He slowly climbed the stairs, toolbox in hand, fully aware of their surprised gaze on him. He heard the man yell after him that this should be expected from a man named Jerry.

The moment they heard the door get locked behind him he crawled to her. He was feeling stronger now, he was sweating all the drugs out of his system. "Did you really mean it, Kens?" She bit her lower lip and before she could answer he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. When their lips met it was as if the earth stopped turning, a spark ignited. Her hands instinctively reached for the back of his neck but the chains stopped them so she rested it on his shoulders. At first their kiss was intense and hungry but it soon turned passionate and before she knew it she wasn't in a damp basement anymore, they were somewhere magical. The lamps that barely lit the basement were candle-light and the dripping sound was someone rhythmically beating on a drum. She forced herself to focus and slowly pulled away from him, "Deeks we…" before she could finish her sentence he slowly pulled her closer to him again and put his lips on hers. She was about to slip in her dream world again when she abruptly pushed him away. "Deeks we need a plan, focus!" They looked around the room. It was bare. The only thing in the room was the two lamps and the mattress. "Let me see if you still have bobby-pins in your hair so I can pick the lock. While he was fumbling with her hair she took a closer look at his head. It seemed like he lost a lot of blood but from up close she could see it wasn't as bad as she originally thought. It was a pretty hard blow to the head and no doubt it hurt like hell but he seemed to be functioning okay. He found two bobby-pins in her hair and started picking at the lock but she stopped him. "Deeks, how many fingers am I holding up?" she said with three fingers in the air. "Dammit Kens we don't have time we have to get you out of here." She stopped his hands. "How many?" He looked up in her eyes and he could tell she won't let it go. "Fine Fern you win, three!" Kensi gave him a satisfied smile.

It took him a while but he finally picked the lock on her right hand. He was just getting started on the other hand when they heard the lock turn upstairs. "Just pretend you are still out of it, and when you see a gap hit him as hard as you can." She whispered to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he crawled away.

**From Jerry's POV**

He locked the door behind him and moved the bookshelf in front of the door. He was baffled. He's been so careful. There was no way anyone could trace things back to him. How did two federal agents end up in his basement? He checked out every single part of their lives before he decided on them. **Dammit Jerry how could you miss this?** One part of his brain argued.** They are federal agents, they have people for this kind of things** the other part justified.** What am I going to do… skip the country? I can't kill two federal agents. Dammit I'm going to jail. Two of their own is in here. They are as tight-knit as a military unit. They are going to come down on me like… damn… I can't even describe it. **He was pacing in his living room now. He is trying to figure out what to do next. He looked at his 'kit' as he calls his toolbox. His mind came into focus. **There's no time to run now, I am definitely going to jail for life. They've seen my face. They know who I am. I might as well go all out with this one. Something to remember when I'm locked up in there, plus it will probably give me some credit in jail.**

He walked to his car and took out the battery along with some jumper cables. When he entered the living room again he grabbed his kit and went downstairs. The man she called Deeks was still lying on the floor crippled by the pain. "You are one to talk with a name like Deeks. Jerry is short for Gerard." He walked purposefully to Kensi and pierced her leg with the knife. I could hear how the knife was tearing at her muscles as I was twisting and turning the knife in her leg. The last thing I remember is her screaming in agony when I felt a blow to my head. Everything went black after that.

"Kensi!" Deeks ran over to her supporting her neck with his hand. "Kens, are you okay… talk to me." One of Deeks' tears fell on Kensi's cheek and her eyes fluttered open. The pain was so excruciating that she passed out. Deeks tried to lift her but failed, he was still too weak from the drugs and the beating he took. "Can you stand? I can't carry you and we need to get out of here before he wakes up." She nodded. Kensi Marie Blye was stubborn and she can persevere. Of course Deeks knew that before but he has new respect for her now. He can see the pain all over her face. She was as pale as a sheet and dark circles formed under her eyes. Yet she did not complain about the pain that she was clearly in. Before he helped her up the stairs he grabbed the knife from Jerry's hands. They locked the door behind them and Deeks pushed the bookshelf back in front of the door. He told her to sit as he looked out the window. "There's a truck outside… I'm going to check it out. Keep this knife with you." He disappeared through the door. While he was gone Kensi took a look around. She had to keep her mind occupied so she won't pass out from the pain again. Deeks came back into the room. "Bad news we seem to be surrounded by miles and miles of woods. The car has no battery and the sun is about to set." Kensi nodded "We should grab what we can and move. He already woke up. I can hear him moving around down there." Deeks went through the fridge gathering bottles of water and protein bars. He also went through all the closets and found a gun with 12 bullets and a first aid kit. He walked over to Kensi and cared for her leg. "I don't suppose this killing lair has a phone"

"Of course not… It is just that… a killing lair." They turned around only to look at Jerry. "Run Kens!" As Kensi was limping out the door bullets were flying between the two men. Kensi ran as fast as her leg will carry her into the trees. She relaxed when she heard Deeks' heavy breathing next to her. Together, they disappeared into the night...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**So I have a question, if they were to have a baby, boy or girl? Name?**

She didn't know where they were or in which direction they were headed. Her only focus was to get out of there; they were making good time despite the circumstances. After what felt like an eternity Deeks urged her to stop and rest. She reluctantly leans on a tree for support. "Are you okay?" Deeks asked with a concerned look on his face. She nodded in confirmation and brushed her hand across his arm to assure him. She didn't notice it at first but when he flinched she could see blood on his shirt. "It looks worse than it is Kens, really." He tried to dismiss it but she was already ripping his sleeve to have a better look. "You got shot, and you didn't bother to tell me?" She was angry. Not at him per say but at the circumstances. Really she was just frustrated at the situation. "I would've told you if I got shot. This is not serious the bullet just grazed me." She started to yell at him for being irresponsible and treating her like a baby when he did something surprising. Something no man has ever done to Kensi Marie Blye. He yelled back. "Kensi, stop it. Just stop it! You may think that you are Wonder Woman or something, but you are not. You are a human being and there is no shame in accepting help from someone. You are injured I am trying to take care of you and if that means keeping your mind sharp and focused and not worrying about something as stupid as a grazed bicep then that is what I am going to do. If you obsess about something other than figuring out where we are and how the hell we are getting out of here our survival rate goes down. Now pull yourself together and let's move!" Kensi was so stunned she didn't argue with him she just obliged.

The rest of the team was in OPS going over every photo, every footage of that day. "We are missing something, run every name through the database again Eric" Sam said with his fingers wringed together. "We will just be wasting our time Mr. Hanna, we already ran every name twice, we found nothing except that the caterer was arrested for possession when he was fourteen, and that is one heck of an escalation, drugs to serial killing. It is highly unlikely" Hetty felt just as powerless as the rest of her team but she had to be rational. At this point they are grasping at straw. "Wait Eric, play that again… okay now… freeze. This is what we missed, the organ player. He was not among us, he was literally on top of us. He is alone up there." As Nell was running his name they talked about how he is almost invisible. He can attend every wedding and nobody questions his presence. "Okay guys here we go, his name is Gerard Aaron Smith, and his parents were murdered when he was thirteen years old. The case is still open. After their death he went to live with his aunt in Kansas City. After that his childhood seemed fairly normal. After he graduated he married his childhood sweetheart Sarah Murphy. He enlisted, his wife got pregnant with his best friends baby and filed for divorce, taking everything he owned with her. After that he started acting out, getting into fights. He was dishonorably discharged seven months ago and… the baby was born 6 weeks ago right when the killings started. He is currently renting the basement in an elderly couple's house, but he needs someplace isolated so I doubt that would be where he is holding them. I will look for property records or storage spaces and let you know."

Eric and Nell were already typing away as Callen and Sam were exiting Ops to go talk to the couple Smith was renting from. They left no stone unturned but still came up with nothing. They were about ready to admit defeat when Hetty entered OPS to check in on their progress. She was talking about how their friendship should act as a motivator not as something that is clouding their judgment when it hit Eric. He ran property record against all known friends and family of Gerard Smith. It wasn't a difficult task as he only trusted a few people after the divorce. He dialed Callen's phone, "Hey guys I think I found something, it says here his aunt owns a cabin in the woods. She inherited it from her brother, Smith's father, after he was murdered. It looks like Smith could've claimed it when he turned twenty-one but he never did. Only one problem, it's surrounded by 50 acres of woods."

Kensi was quietly following Deeks. They were headed to where they think the main road is. It's been about five hours since they've escaped. They were making good time despite they're obstacles. The pain was killing her but she refused to say anything. She didn't want to slow them down. In the last few hours they only stopped every forty five minutes for five minutes only. They could not afford that he catch up with them. They also had to cover their tracks, which was also time-consuming. The dark was a problem too. They only had one flashlight and the battery could die any minute. They would turn it off where there were less trees and the moon was shining bright, not just to save the batteries but also to avoid detection.

They were stumbling through the dark when they heard the distinctive sound of a branch being stepped on by what is most definitely Jerry's size 8 boots. For a moment they froze, their bodies unwilling or unable to move. Kensi was the first to take action. She pulled Deeks behind the large tree trunk, his warm body pressed against hers to avoid being seen. His heat was welcome and left her with a heart-warming feeling like she was home for the first time in a very long time. Jerry's flashlight lit up the area around them. It was searching for its prey… Lucky for them it soon moved in the other direction and they could breathe again. He walked past them in a swift and efficient way that sent a chill down their spines.

Callen and Sam were en route to the cabin. Back in OPS Eric and Nell were waiting for the satellite to come into position so they can use heat signature to find their team-members. The Challenger's engine was roaring. Sam's foot was resting heavily on the gas pedal. They were going over every possible scenario they had to be prepared for anything. "G, what if we're too late? I promised Deeks that I will protect Kensi, I promised him that she will come out of this alive…" Sam rubbed his temple. Callen sighed; he knew that the big man took promises seriously and that he never took them lightly. This was one promise Sam shouldn't have made. One can never guarantee anything with a job like theirs. "Sam… we're going to try our best." He wanted to promise the SEAL that they will get them out of there safely, he wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't bring himself to make that promise. Before they knew it they were turning into the dirt-road. The sun was about to rise- Kensi and Deeks had been missing for almost twenty four hours. If they are not here, they are almost sure that they will never see the LAPD detective and Junior Agent again… alive anyway…

They busted through the cabin door. Everything happened so fast. They cleared all the rooms in the three-bedroom cabin. It was clear to them that there had been a struggle. There were blood and bullet holes all over the living area. Callen noticed the drag marks next to the bookshelf. He quickly dragged the shelf out of the way and the basement door was revealed. They made their way down the stairs. A horrible sight greeted them. Obviously there has been a struggle too. The mattress had a pool of blood on it. Later they would find out that it belonged to Kensi. They hoped and prayed that the pool of blood in the middle of the floor did not belong to the same person than the blood on the mattress, because if that is the case they would carry one of their own out in a body-bag.

"Guys the satellite is almost in position" Eric's voice pierced through the silence in the room. Luckily it occurred to the team that Kensi and Deeks may be somewhere in the woods and have a head start so they brought the bikes with them. The terrain is rugged but the bikes can move fast and silent and that is exactly what they need at the moment. "Guys, we found them, this is a good news-bad news situation. Good news is that Kensi and Deeks are still moving so they're alive. Bad news is according to my calculation he is about 3 minutes behind them, you have to move fast!"

As Callen and Sam were racing against time Nell couldn't bear to look at the screen in front of her. She could see that a mad man was about to attack her friends. She could see that he was right behind them she was almost certain that he could see them now, and she had no way of warning them. Callen and Sam were too far out to do anything about it. Just as a silent tear escaped she could see the red figure on the screen jump at the other two figures. There was a struggle and after a while she couldn't tell them apart anymore. One of the red figures on the screen was hit and fell to the ground. It didn't move, it was lying lifeless on the ground.

A loud sob escaped Nell's chest before she fell into Eric's comforting arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, enjoy! Sorry it took so long, blame the exams! **

It was as if she was in a movie. Everything was blurry and happening in slow motion. Her body felt numb and it was as if it took 5 seconds for her body to register what her brain was commanding. She didn't realise she was struck against the head until she could feel the wetness of the blood streaming over her face. She could feel the pain settling in her head and a splitting headache starting to develop.

She could hear Jerry and Deeks fighting behind her. She turned around just in time to see Deeks going down like a sack of potatoes. "Deeks… Deeks…" she whispered. Her voice echoed in her head. Her throat was dry and scratchy, not just from thirst but a lump was forming in her throat. Before she could reach him Jerry grabbed her by her hair. She screamed in agony. When she heard the words _federal agents don't move! _She knew it was over and she finally gave in. She gave in to the pain and the darkness surrounded her.

**"****_Male, early thirties, extensive trauma to the head and torso… There could be organ damage" _**That was the first thing Kensi heard when she regained consciousness as they wheeled them into the hospital. She tried to sit up to see where Deeks was but strong hands pushed her back against the bed. "Ma'am you are at the hospital, please remain calm" the calm voice of the nurse soothed her, almost enough to slip back into the darkness but then the words replayed in her head- **organ damage.** Her eyes shot open but all she could see as she was wheeled down the long hallway was the lights that lit it up.

Hours later she woke up in the recovery room. The operation on her leg was successful and she will make a full recovery. She was still groggy from the anaesthesia but she would know Nell Jones' voice anywhere. "You're awake… I was so worried!" she gave Kensi an unexpected hug "don't you ever do that to me again" she whispered in her ear. Kensi could feel Nell's tears against her face. She took comfort in her warmth. With a shock she realised that Deeks' name was not mentioned. "Deeks… where is he? Is he okay?" Before Nell could answer Hetty came into the room, Eric and Nell left instinctively.

Tears started to form in Kensi's eyes. She knew what Hetty would say next- that Deeks didn't make it, that he was… DEAD! It reminded her of the conversation she had with him in the boatshed. Where she made him promise that he would not die. He made a joke that if he died before her that she would display him in her living room.

Memories flooded her brain. The day Deeks pretended to be a professional soccer player to stall a suspect, Patricia Dunn . He was funny. There was never a dull moment when he was around. She was going to miss his sense of humour most of all. She thought how he was the one she wanted to talk to the most. She wanted to seek comfort in his arms. He was her Jack and she was his Rose… but before their Titanic could set sail he died on her. She tried to tell herself that life without him would be okay. That she will find a way to cope but she knew that was a lie.

She waited for Hetty to actually say the word, but that was not the words Henrietta Lang spoke, "Miss Blye, mr. Deeks is still recovering from his surgery, but the doctor assures me that he is out of harm's way" Kensi could breathe again… she did more than that she got out of bed and on her way to the intensive care unit, the pain in her leg forgotten. "Miss Blye, I know you are eager to see mr. Deeks but the only way I can allow it is in a wheelchair" Before Kensi woke up Hetty stood in the hallway contemplating whether to let her see him. She knew that she had no choice but to take her herself so she can keep an eye on her.

Seeing Deeks again was like coming home. Everything in the room smelt like hospital, but in her mind she could smell the sun and the sea and the salt- Deeks' personal cologne. She caressed his hand. "Oh Deeks, what has he done to you?" She looked at his strong hands. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw the small scar on his index-finger. When they first became partners they were on a case which involved a cheeky Chihuahua, he assured her that he knew dogs and that like any other female he will charm this sassy gal's socks off. Needless to say he did not succeed and it resulted in an extremely laughable situation. A teachable moment some might say and some people is Kensi.

"I can't believe you were under my nose this whole time, if I were you I would've given up hope a long time ago, but not you Marty Deeks… You are the most persistent person I know, and I love that about you!"

She closed her eyes trying to savour every moment they have together from this moment on. "I thought I was like an annoying puppy, isn't that what you called me just two weeks ago?" His scratchy voice was like music in her ears. Before he could even think of anything else to say she planted her lips on his… The only thought that came to mind was fireworks going off-yep still that good!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, this will be the last chapterL So sad... I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it****

_**Almost 3 years later...**_

"No, for the last time Deeks, we're not naming our daughter Fern!" Kensi laughed into her husband's eyes. Deeks looked at his wife of almost 2 years, 'she's so beautiful' he thought to himself as they were dancing to Charlene Soraia's '_wherever you will go.' _ Kensi was wearing a beautiful green matron-of-honour dress that is accentuating her almost 9 month pregnant belly for everyone to see. "Oh come on, how often can you name your child after your meet-cute?" Kensi let out an unfeminine snort "Meet-cute? You've been watching too many romantic comedies. Besides we didn't meet in that club, we met at the gym, so technically it's not a meet-cute"

"That's right Tracey… Tracey Deeks? I like it!" Before Kensi could think of a witty comment Eric called everyone together for the speech. "I'm not a man of many words as you may know so I will keep this short and simple. Nell, for a long time I thought the day you walked into my life would be the best day of my entire life, you see I didn't think for one moment that a stunning woman as yourself would ever see past the keyboard and glasses but I underestimated your heart of gold. So now this will forever be the best day of my life, the day you became my wife! I love you Nell!"

Tears were streaming down Nell's face. Someone handed her a microphone, "Eric Beale, I hope that this day will not be the best day of my life, but one of the best days of my life. If I have to choose just one day I pick a day forty years from now, where we will be sitting on the porch looking back at a lifetime filled with great memories. Reminiscing about the good old days… The truth is, every day with you will be the best day of my life. No words can possibly describe how much I love you"

After they cut the delicious chocolate cake the music started getting louder and faster as the evening progressed. There were even a few Lady Gaga songs for Hetty's benefit. Cindy planned Eric and Nell's wedding, and as always did an impeccable job. When it was time for Kensi and Deeks to get married for real she did an equally great job. The ceremony was held on the beach. Everything was white. From the roses to the outfits the guests wore. When Kensi finally walked down the sandy aisle her dress was simple with a bare back and pearls on the front. Her scarlet lips contrasted the white dress and her dark hair was flowing in the light breeze. Hetty read a poem from Shakespeare:

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_admit impediments: love is not love_

_Which alters when alteration finds,_

_Or bend with the remover to remove._

_Oh no! It is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempest and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wand'ring bark_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved"_

Ever since Kensi and Deeks' wedding almost two summers ago Cindy and Callen has started a relationship and things are looking up for the two. Callen even bought some furniture for his house. The sleeping bag on the floor wasn't going to cut it for Cindy. Their relationship is becoming more serious and they're even talking about moving in together. Callen the lone-wolf is no more; the petite blonde wedding planner tamed him.

Sam and Michelle talked about having another baby. She was getting broody after spending time with Kensi. Ultimately they decided on adopting a puppy. Their daughter was almost eleven-years old and having a new baby would mess with their family-dynamic according to Sam. The following day they set of to the pound and adopted a golden retriever puppy named Hotch.

Hetty is still Hetty, nobody really knows what Hetty is up to these days aside from being the Operations manager of NCIS' Office of Special Projects. Of course she gave the dynamic duo's baby to be a very special gift- a solid gold dagger decorated with rubies that once belonged to an Arabian prince, for later she explained when she caught the panicked look they gave each other. A very expensive hand woven blanket would have to suffice for now. After that the team joked about them having a little ninja assassin- she would probably plan her own escape route instead of taking the uuuuuhhhhmmmm traditional way.

A few weeks ago the team helped put the nursery together. One of the walls is painted to represent the ocean with a man resembling Deeks catching some waves on a bright red surfboard. The other walls were painted with the beach theme in mind. Pictures of everyone on the team were displayed in the little angel's room. They would all be a big part of her life. On the wall next to the changing table there was a bare spot- waiting for a name to be put up. Hetty suggested something proper like Rose, according to her it would be perfect because of Kensi's favourite movie- the Titanic. Sam suggested Chloe. Callen suggested Clara, his mother's name; he saw it as a way for his mother's memory to live on forever. Kensi and Deeks thanked him for his unselfish gesture but since he had Cindy, he might need that name later on. Nell suggested Maddy and Eric said that even though the doctor said it was a girl he is still hoping on a boy and will therefore not suggest a name.

Before, Kensi was too self-conscious about her huge pregnant belly to get on stage in front of everyone to give her matron-of-honour speech but as the evening progressed she felt inclined to tell everyone what a good friend Nell was and how she made a difference in everyone's life she met. She started her speech by telling a story about one of their girl's night out. She was about to tell them how she and Deeks would trust them with their most prized possession if anything would ever happen to them but then something happened, something that was not supposed to happen for another week "uhhhhhhhh, well guys I prepared more but," Kensi let out a nervous giggle "but my water just broke!"

By looking at them one would never guess that they are trained for emergency situations. Everyone was on the verge of panic. When Deeks finally pulled the SRX around so Sam could carry Kensi to the car nervous and excited chatter could be heard among the guests who are close to Kensi and Deeks. For a moment everyone stared at the car driving away then snapped into action and piled into their own vehicles. Soon Callen's Mercedes, Sam's Challenger, Hetty's Jag and the limo with the words "JUST MARRIED" on the back window was speeding down the highway on their way to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Deeks phoned Kensi's mom, "Julia, it's time to meet your grandbaby" Kensi reached for Deeks' hand "Are you ready for this? This is going to be our toughest assignment yet." A tear escaped Deeks' eye, "As long as you have my back partner, I can face anything" Kensi let out a loud screech. He has never seen his wife in so much pain. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. He felt helpless. He couldn't bear to see her like this, curled up in a ball of pain. They wheeled Kensi to her room. After she settled they could hear the rest of the team arguing with hospital staff, "you have to let us in, we are her family" "we have to see them" "she's my sister." Everyone stopped arguing after Sam's words. Waiting to see how this will play out. They could almost hear the wheels spinning in hospital staff's head, trying to figure out how that was possible. Then Sam's explanation followed, as if he'd been answering this question his entire life, smooth and practiced "what, you've never heard of adoption?"

Hetty's calm and collected voice followed, "well, if you're not going to let us in I'm going to have to call my good friend Doctor Mercer, or Jane if you will, the last time we played poker she said if I ever need a anything… I was saving that favour, but I guess I'll call it in now." The team could see how the nurses straighten up at the mere mention of Jane Mercer's name. She would have to be one hell of a woman to keep up with Henrietta Lang, and by the look on the staff's faces she was. "Okay but only for a few minutes, this is against hospital protocol" Callen's signature smirk appeared on his clean-shaven face.

The scenario playing outside the room created a welcome distraction for them. Just as they entered the room Kensi had another contraction and let out an agonizing scream. "Uhh honey, I think we all need some coffee" Sam backed out of the room "You're going to need some help with that" Callen followed his partner with a concealed look of panic on his face. Nell turned to Eric with an admiring look on her face; he let out nervous laugh and exited the room with a barely audible excuse of helping with the coffee. They all looked astonished and then burst out in laughter. "Men… highly trained federal agents, can't handle a woman in labour."

A dark-haired lady entered the hospital, she stopped at nurses' station, "Hi my name is Julia Feldman my daughter is Kensi Deeks, my son-in-law called and said she was admitted here about thirty minutes ago. She's in labour" A young nurse overheard the conversation "I know who she is, I'll take you to her ma'am" As they walked down the hall the chatty nurse started a conversation with Julia, "You know, your son-in-law is one of a kind, took that hand squeeze your daughter gave him like a pro" Julia smiled, her daughter sure had a grip on her. As they approached the room the men appeared from around the corner. The nurse spotted them, "oh there's your son Mrs. Feldman." Julia's face sported a puzzled look. Before she could say anything Sam swooped her up in a big bear hug, "MOOOOOMMMM!" The looks on their faces were priceless.

The rest of the team were sitting outside the delivery room, every time the door would open they would stand up and wait for someone to tell them that they are one team member richer. After a few hours and countless cups of coffee the door finally opened with the news they have waited for. The doctor came out with a tired smile on her face, "are you ready to meet that little baby?" They walked in one by one. It was as if they knew that a miracle happened in this room. They could feel it in the air. "Guys come on in" Deeks could not have a bigger smile on his face as he took a picture of Kensi and the baby. Eric wrestled through the small crowd, "is it a boy?" Everyone laughed at his innocent question. "Sorry to disappoint you amigo, but it's a girl… maybe next time"

As Deeks settled down next to his wife on the bed there was a look of content on both their faces. At that moment their lives became complete. As their teammates looked at the new family their lives were touched too, and they knew they would do anything in their power to protect her from all the evils in the world. "So what are you naming her?"

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. Kensi smiled, "Olivia Faith Deeks… Olivia means 'symbol of peace' and we needed a lot of faith to get where we are today" Deeks snorted "Well I needed a lot of faith" he pointed at his wife with a grin on his face referring to Kensi not wanting to admit her feelings towards him. After everyone left Deeks looked Kensi in the eye and said "I had faith that this day will come, I had faith that one day you will love me as much as I love you" They sealed their love once again with a passionate kiss.

**_About three months later…_**

Kensi took Monty's leash off, "Go play boy…" Olivia was carefully tucked into a sling around Deeks' shoulders. A surfboard under one arm and Kensi under the other. They looked at all the tourists on the beach. Everyone was catching some sun before the long winter months. Kensi laid out the blanket and carefully took Olivia in her arms. After Deeks put up the umbrella sat down next to his beautiful wife and baby. He took Olivia's little hand into his and kissed her on her head, "Hey Shortcake… Daddy's going to tell you a little story… you see this spot we're sitting on… On the day Daddy asked Mommy to marry him we were sitting right here"

Kensi flashed back to the day he asked her to marry him. It was a warm Saturday and he was wearing his blue board shorts. She remembers this little detail because she remembers thinking how it matched his eyes. He was teaching her how to surf and by the time they came back to the beach she was tired and starving. Her mind only on the bag of chips waiting for her in her beach bag she didn't notice all the camera's pointed at them. He promised her a life filled with love and she took it!

They looked at their daughter. This is her first time on the beach but one can already tell she's going to be like her daddy. "Every day she looks more like you, she's going to be a mini Marty" Deeks smiled "She has her Momma's beautiful lips" Kensi smiled, "And my dad's nose" He gently squeezed her hand "Don't look so concerned Deeks, this is happy crying, I know he would've been so proud to call her his granddaughter… Now go surf I know you want to…" She watched Deeks disappear among the surfers and thought to herself "_and he would've been proud of me for finding diamond like you"_

**I would love to know your thoughts. There might be a sequel but for now my main focus is graduating high school. I can't believe I have so many followers; you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for all the reviews. I can honestly say I enjoyed every moment writing this story. **

**Oh and as for the name Olivia, on August 16, 2013 Eric Christian Olsen and his wife Sarah Wright welcomed a baby boy into the world named Wyatt Oliver so I thought this would be a great way to celebrate the birth of our favourite Detective's first child.**


End file.
